muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
J. P. Grosse
J. P. Grosse is the owner of the Muppet Theater. Although he only made a few appearances on The Muppet Show, his name was often evoked and instilled enough fear in Kermit that he would usually go along with whatever demands were being made in Grosse's name. Most of these "requests" were casually mentioned by Grosse's nephew Scooter, who was nepotistically hired as the show's go-fer in episode 106. Though he was mentioned often in the show's first season, Grosse did not make his first appearance on The Muppet Show until episode 205. He showed up at the Muppet Theater again on episode 218, where the homophonic similarities between his name and guest star Jaye P. Morgan's caused much confusion. Although his last appearance on The Muppet Show was in the "Long Long Ago Medley," the UK Spot on episode 221, he would continue to be mentioned throughout the run of the show. Grosse later made appearances in The Muppet Show context in illustrated form (Jim Henson's Muppets Comic Strip and the book Bo Saves the Show) and full-bodied form (The Muppet Show on Tour: 2nd Edition). In Of Muppets and Men, Jerry Juhl discussed the limitations of the character: "J. P. Grosse was a good concept so long as we didn't see him, but when we introduced him in person, he was just too harsh. You didn't want to have him around." Grosse also appeared, nameless and often voiceless, in background cameos in the Muppet movies and on Muppets Tonight, uncharacteristically acting in the Muppets' productions without threatening to close them down. In these appearances, he was occasionally performed by Kevin Clash and Leslie Carrara. In a deleted scene from It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, Kermit the Frog claims to have inherited the theater from J. P. Grosse, thus implying that he has died. Trivia *His favorite pet: Muppy, who got his own act in episode 101. *His favorite act: The Danceros (episode 106) or "Mahna Mahna" (The Muppet Show Book). *His favorite song: "It's Not Where You Start" (episode 115) *According to Before You Leap, J. P. Grosse was a successful real estate tycoon. (He also owns the J. P. Grosse Collection Agency, according to Episode 218.) Filmography Appearances *''The Muppet Show'' **Episode 205: Judy Collins **Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan **Episode 221: Bob Hope ("Long Long Ago" Medley) *''The Muppet Movie'' ("The Rainbow Connection" Finale) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Wedding Finale) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Tonight'' **"Muppets Tonight Theme" **Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer ("Great Moments in Elvis History") **Episode 102: Garth Brooks **Episode 107: Sandra Bullock **Episode 108: Jason Alexander **Episode 206: Paula Abdul "Appearances" Important instances when J.P. Grosse was mentioned but did not appear: *''The Muppet Show'' :*Episode 101: Juliet Prowse - his pet Muppy wants his own act, his own dressing room...and his own show! :*Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi - he sends a Mechanical Wind-up TV Show Host to replace Kermit. :*Episode 106: Jim Nabors - his nephew Scooter applies for a job as the show's go-fer. :*Episode 202: Zero Mostel - he offers to give Kermit the payroll money if he schedules lady wrestling. :*Episode 410: Kenny Rogers - he sells the mineral rights to the guest star's dressing room to Arabs. Book Appearances *''The Muppet Show Book'' *''Bo Saves the Show'' J. P. Grosse J. P. Grosse J. P. Grosse